Organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), also known as organic electroluminescent displays, are emerging as the next generation of flat display technology, because of their various advantages such as self-luminous, wide viewing angle, fast response, high luminous efficiency, wide color gamut, low operation voltage, and flexibility, etc. In an existing OLED display device, a touch control panel and an OLED display panel are often integrated to achieve an integration of the touch control function and the display function.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic cross-sectional view of an existing OLED display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the OLED display device includes a touch control panel 10 and an OLED display panel 20. The OLED display panel 20 has a first side where images are displayed and an opposite side, and the touch control panel 10 is disposed on the first side of the OLED display panel 20. The OLED display panel 20 at least includes an array substrate 21, a light-emitting function layer 22, a cathode 23 for an OLED light-emitting device, and a thin film encapsulation layer 24. Touch control electrodes in the touch control panel 10 are in direct contact with the thin film encapsulation layer 24. However, a large parasitic capacitance is often formed between the cathode 23 and the touch control electrodes, resulting in a large load between the cathode 23 and the touch control electrodes.
The disclosed flexible display device, fabrication method and electronic device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.